


Extended Family

by Orithain, Rina9294



Series: Unlikely Habits [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 12:50:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina9294/pseuds/Rina9294
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel (and Crowley) play matchmaker, and then Gabe decides to do something (else) nice for Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extended Family

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted February 2011

The archangel Gabriel appeared in the well-appointed office, his amber eyes glinting with humor as he shook his longish sandy hair out of his face and looked around. "You redecorated again," he said accusingly, looking over at his lover, the demon Crowley, who set behind a massive mahogany desk. "Getting bored?"

"Well, you have been busy lately, and I’ve been leaving our dear Dean alone to get used to the angel on his shoulder again."

"I’d rather be redecorating than kicking ass in Heaven, but someone has to do it, and Dean needs my baby bro, so..." Gabriel hopped up on the desk, scattering the pens and letter opener that had been neatly set on the blotter. "Miss me?"

"Not a bit," Crowley assured him, leaning back in his chair to survey Gabriel with a smirk.

"Same here."

"It’s always good to be on the same page." Crowley grasped Gabriel’s thighs and tugged him forward on the desk. Once he was satisfied with Gabriel’s positioning, he leaned in and took possession of the archangel’s mouth, Gabriel sighing into the kiss, his hands closing on the lapels of Crowley’s suit to keep him in place long past the point where humans would have had to stop to breathe.

Eventually Crowley raised his head and quirked an eyebrow, a finger tapping Gabriel’s back.

"Should I be worried that you’re going to throw me over for an eagle?" Gabriel asked even as his wings appeared, curving around them both to enfold Crowley.

"No," Crowley decided after giving it due consideration. "They’re lacking in the dick department."

"No point in that then, is there," Gabriel’s words were laced with laughter. "Want me to make a Pegasus for you?"

"Well, that has potential, but no, I’ve rather grown used to you," Crowley told him. "I think I’ll stick with the archangel I have."

"Trust me, I’m better hung than the Pegasus as well."

Crowley chuckled and groped him. "Believe me, I know."

Gabriel purred and arched into the touch, his wings sweeping back and knocking the stained glass lamp from the desk. Crowley appeared indifferent to the loss, simply giving Gabriel a toothy smile as their clothes vanished, and his hand cupped the rapidly hardening length.

"Mmm, nice—and if it helps, I missed you too," Gabriel murmured, leaning back on his hands and hooking his legs around the back of Crowley’s thighs.

Dark eyes made even more so by Crowley’s growing arousal rose to meet Gabriel’s. "It does," he said, keeping their gazes locked as his other hand rose to comb through the feathers of one wing, first ruffling then smoothing them, causing Gabriel’s shoulders and wings to twitch at the sensation.

"Glad to hear it. You know I had to kick Rafe across the firmament?"

"I’m sure that just broke your heart," Crowley chuckled.

"It did," Gabriel snickered. "I’m in a very fragile state right now."

"Is that what we’re calling it now?"

"Or horny."

"That sounds more like it." Crowley grinned wickedly, and his mouth replaced the hand on Gabriel’s groin, nothing between his teeth and Gabriel’s cock when they lightly scraped over the sensitive flesh.

"Mmm, horny is a good thing to be," Gabriel sighed, leaning back on his hands, his wings flared out behind and above him.

"And we do it so well," Crowley purred, Gabriel arching his hips up to get that talented mouth back on his cock.

"So get back to doing what you do so well."

Laughing, Crowley turned his head to nip at Gabriel’s inner thigh, marking him, before he swallowed Gabriel down again.

"Mmm, nice teeth, baby." Gabriel thrust up into Crowley’s mouth as he spoke, his ass coming off the desk. Crowley took immediate advantage of the new access, pushing two fingers into Gabriel’s ass and sucking harder.

"Oh hells." Gabriel groaned and flexed his wings, lifting his entire body from the desk’s surface and holding him in the air. His hands fisted in the air before he dragged them over to stroke Crowley’s shoulders and back.

Crowley made a soft sound of pleasure, the vibrations reverberating against the shaft in his mouth. His other hand continued to comb through Gabriel’s feathers, the silky feel making him groan again.

"You know," Gabriel murmured, watching Crowley through slitted eyes, "if you flip me over, you can hang onto them while you fuck me."

"Has anyone ever told you that you’re demanding?" Crowley demanded, but despite the words, he was already doing as Gabriel suggested. He let out a long moan as he slid into Gabriel, not stopping until his balls were pressed against the archangel’s ass, and he clutched Gabriel’s wings almost desperately.

"Oh, like you mind." Gabriel’s voice was raspy and hoarse as he held himself in place, shoving back against the thick length impaling him.

"It keeps things interesting," Crowley admitted, his hips jerking back so that he could drive forward again, his fists clenching in the soft feathers.

"So- so glad you think so."

Crowley laughed, the sound rich with both affection and wildness, an odd blend but one that was perfectly him. Gabriel reached back, stroking a hand along the demon’s hip, his hips slapping back against Crowley’s groin as they moved together. Crowley’s fingers tightened as the pleasure wound tighter in both of them, not noticing when a few small, fluffy feathers pulled loose and gently fluttered on the air currents around them.

Gabriel chuckled to himself, the sound quiet but needy. He flexed his back, his wings shifting within Crowley’s grip, and several more feathers drifted downward.

"We should’ve gotten together more often over the centuries," Crowley rasped. "Wasted a lot of time we could’ve been doing this." He gasped, shuddering, and bit the back of Gabriel’s neck as he came, waves of pleasure exploding through him.

"Well, we wouldn’t have been doing this exact thing," Gabriel commented though his voice was tight with need.

Crowley chuckled even as he was coming, and a hand curled around Gabriel’s cock, fisting him and moving up and down hard and fast, the archangel groaning and bucking under him until he was coming as well, his semen puddling on top of Crowley’s desk and staining the wood with abstract patterns.

Crowley slumped on Gabriel’s back, leaving it to the archangel to keep them up—or act as Crowley’s pillow if he didn’t. Gabriel stretched leisurely and looked down before laughing. "I’m not lying in the wet spot," he laughed, keeping them both supported in the air.

Crowley peered over Gabriel’s shoulder, regarding his desk. "It’s rather abstract. I think I like it." The pearly liquid suddenly flared up, and when it subsided, the desk was dry, but the pattern was permanently etched into the burnished mahogany.

Gabriel looked down as well and burst into laughter. "Designs by cum?" he asked.

"It’s not everyone who can say that he has evidence of an archangel marking his territory."

"If I was marking my territory, the marks would be on you," Gabriel said casually.

"Oh?" Crowley sounded interested. "What did you have in mind?"

"No idea yet, but when I do, you’ll know it."

"Sounds like fun." Crowley chuckled, the sound abruptly cut off when he realized what he was looking at. "Oh bloody hell!"

"What? You stuck?" Gabriel laughed, managing to twist around to look back at Crowley, one wing tucking tightly against his back as he did so.

"Um... I think you’re short a few feathers," Crowley said nervously.

"I am?" Gabriel twisted back and looked down at the desktop, then chuckled. "Good grip there, babe."

"You’re not... upset?"

"What? That I lost a few feathers?" Gabriel snapped his fingers, and suddenly they were both standing beside the desk. "There are plenty more where they came from, plus you didn’t get any of the primaries, so we’re all good."

Crowley slid an arm around Gabriel’s waist, smiling faintly at the sensation of the archangel’s wings against his arm. "I didn’t mean to pull them out," he said apologetically.

"Gee, really?" Gabriel squirmed, shaking out his wings and feeling the feathers settle back into place. He glanced at the small pile of feathers, and they vanished abruptly.

"Did you put them back in?" Crowley twisted to look at the wings.

"Nope."

"So what did you do with them?"

"That’s for me to know and you to find out."

Crowley looked askance at him. "Care to give me a hint?"

Gabriel glanced over at him and smiled brightly. "Nope."

"Right. Well, I’ll worry about it later. Right now, I think it’s time to move to the bed."

"No food?" Gabriel asked incredulously before creating a juicy red apple which he bit into.

"Dinner’s waiting for us in the bedroom," Crowley informed him dryly.

"Well, why didn’t you say so!" In a flash they were in the bedroom.

"I didn’t think I had to bribe you to get you into my bed."

"We just proved that we don’t need a bed."

"You really are insane."

"Hey, you like me that way, or do I have to start quoting numbers at you?"

"Oh, shut up," Crowley grumbled.

Gabriel mimed zipping his lips and throwing away the key, though the effect was ruined when he took another bite of his apple.

"Would you rather have that apple while I enjoy the chateaubriand?" Crowley asked.

Gabriel pointed at the apple, then at the covered dishes on the tray near the bed, then held up two fingers.

"You know I didn’t actually expect you to stop talking," Crowley told him, rolling his eyes. "Fine, fine, have both. But don’t complain to me when you’re too full to enjoy the baked Alaska."

"You’re kidding, aren’t you? Have you noticed what I eat every day?" Gabriel asked incredulously as he vanished his wings and settled himself against the pile of pillows mounded in front of the headboard.

"I think you eat your own weight every day," Crowley said. "It’s a good thing I make sure you get a lot of exercise."

"That’s not exercise; that’s fun."

"Yes, it is." Crowley settled next to him and leaned over for a kiss. Only then did he bring the tray to them, settling it over their laps before he removed the cover from the dish and set it aside, the rich aroma of the thick steak filling the air.

"So," Gabriel asked, looking from the single plate to Crowley’s dark gaze, "you going to feed me?"

Without looking away from the amber eyes, Crowley sliced off a bite of the tender beef, speared one of the small chateau potatoes, and dragged the food through the rich gravy, then raised the whole thing to Gabriel’s lips. Gabriel’s tongue flicked out to lick the gravy that was dripping down the side, the move resulting in a groan that was almost sexual. He opened his mouth and nipped the bite from the fork, his eyes going half-lidded with pleasure at the flavors.

Crowley’s smile turned sultry as he watched Gabriel enjoy the food. "This was one of the few results of a deal that lasted," he murmured. "I’ve always enjoyed it."

"A deal with whom, Julia Child?" Gabriel asked, smiling as he took the fork and cut a serving to feed to Crowley, who enjoyed the food before replying.

"With a Frenchman named Montmireil, who was chef to the Viscount de Chateaubriand two hundred years ago. He made a deal to become the best, most famous chef in France... and tasting this, I can’t help but feel he made the most of his deal."

"True, but look whose name is on the dish; it ain’t his," Gabriel pointed out wryly.

"Don’t quibble; eat."

Gabriel chuckled and did just that.

Once the food was a distant memory and they lay together in the huge bed, legs entangled as they faced each other, Crowley stroked Gabriel’s back absently. "Have you looked in on Dean and Castiel lately?"

"Hello? Been a little busy here."

"So? Are you telling me archangels can’t multitask?"

"Not when it comes to other archangels we can’t."

"We should have shoved him in with the other two."

"Nice thought, but he wasn’t there so..." Gabriel shrugged and stretched, a sigh that seemed to come up from the soles of his feet escaping his lips. "I think I could sleep for a year."

"I wouldn’t mind crawling into bed with you for that," Crowley admitted. "Things are... unsettled."

"More than normal?" Gabriel asked, turning on his side to look at Crowley closely. "What’s going on?"

"Jockeying for power. And I keep killing the demons who come at me, so some of them are starting to look at me as a possibility for taking charge." Crowley watched Gabriel warily at that revelation.

"And what do you think about that?" the archangel asked mildly.

"I’m better than a lot of the other options."

"I thought you wanted nothing to do with Hell; you take the job, you take the office space."

Crowley sighed. "My only other option seems to be to kill them off one by one as they come after me. And that’s always assuming a group of them doesn’t get the drop on me and kill _me_."

Gabriel’s normally laughter-filled eyes turned hard and flinty in the space of a millisecond. "There would be no Hell for them to hide in if that happened," he said calmly though an aura of menace hung around him at the words.

Rather than being afraid as any rational being would be when confronted with an enraged archangel, Crowley smiled fondly and cupped Gabriel’s cheek in the palm of his hand. "And would you pray for me?"

"Damn right I would, and if it came down to it, I’d track Dad down and get in his face."

Crowley chuckled. "I really doubt an archangel has ever before demanded that God help a demon."

"Yeah, well I do a lot of things that an archangel has never done."

"I’ve noticed. And I don’t think Dean enjoyed very many of them."

Gabriel rolled his eyes and flapped his hand in the air as if whisking away the words. "I’ll make it up to him; besides, he guilted me into getting killed; I think that makes us even."

"If I really believed that he was the reason you died, he would be in Hell now," Crowley snarled, before taking a deep breath to calm himself. "But I know you, Gabriel, and we both know that he just gave you an excuse to do what you thought you should."

"Lucifer was why I died," Gabriel shrugged. "And are you saying I need a reason to do things?"

"No, but sometimes you like to have an excuse to hide behind in case anyone actually thinks you might be doing the right thing."

"Like you’re one to talk!" Gabriel protested, making a sour face at Crowley. "Do I need to remind you of your part in all of this?"

"Self-interest and revenge," Crowley replied succinctly.

"Whatever gets you through the night."

"That would be a certain irritating archangel."

"Exactly."

Crowley rolled his eyes. "I must have been mad to want you back."

Gabriel rolled to his back, bringing Crowley with him, his arms circling the demon’s waist in an unbreakable grip. "Probably, but you did, so you’re stuck with me."

"I suppose that’s not a completely terrible thing." Crowley crossed his arms on Gabriel’s chest and propped his chin on his wrists, grinning at the archangel. "You do come with some interesting perks."

"Wing slut," Gabriel snorted laughingly.

"Are you complaining?"

"Not in the least."

"Good because I like them."

"I noticed."

Crowley smirked. "And I noticed that you like having them played with."

"Angels have erogenous zones too," Gabriel protested before his expression turned sly. "Hrmm, I wonder when and if Dean will discover Castiel’s..."

Crowley’s smile was equally cunning. "I think I should have a little chat with our boy wonder."

"May I remind you that he still has that knife, and I’d hate to have to go biblical on his ass after all we’ve been through."

"I really don’t think he’s going to try to kill me for giving him pointers on sex with an angel."

"True, but for mentioning sex with an angel if he isn’t ready to think about it yet... Definite possibility."

"He can’t still be in that much denial," Crowley protested. "Those two have been eye-fucking almost since the day they met."

"Not denial, guilt, add in the fact that the baby bro has no idea what to do and..." Gabriel’s mouth twisted as he mulled the situation over before he chuckled. "Maybe you _should_ give Dean some pointers."

"And maybe you should give Castiel some. Including how to let his wings out to play without frying Dean."

"He’s going to treat it like a lesson," the archangel whined.

Crowley snickered. "You can do it. And maybe we could give him some show-and-tell."

"Mmm, kinky. I like."

"I’m shocked."

"Oh, like you’re any different."

"I’m a demon. I’m supposed to be kinky."

"So get some rest, and we can plan how to be kinky together and give Cas some lessons. Who knows, maybe he’ll even jump Dean after we’re done."

Crowley laughed. "Dean has no idea how lucky he’s going to get."

~*~

Dean regarded the archangel and demon warily, knowing that nothing good could possibly come of their appearance. "Heaven and Hell aren’t enough to keep you guys occupied?"

"Well, hello to you too. How’s it going, Dean?" Gabriel asked brightly.

"Fine," Dean replied, still watching them suspiciously.

"And you, Castiel?" Crowley asked. "Not missing Heaven?"

The angel looked equally suspicious as he studied the other two. "I find that I have come to prefer life here on Earth, especially as I no longer have to be concerned as to what is going on in Heaven."

"Aww, thanks," Gabriel grinned as he looped an arm around Crowley’s waist.

"Yes, well, I’m less than enamored of that part," Crowley grumbled. "Gabriel’s spending much too much time up there."

"Aww, is the demon getting horny?" Dean crooned.

"Not after last night, he isn’t," Gabriel said smugly, his grin growing as Castiel tugged at the collar of his shirt as he flushed. "Bro, you can change your clothes sometimes, you know," he commented before snapping his fingers, leaving Castiel clothed in jeans and a tight black t-shirt.

"Gabriel!" The other angel’s blue eyes widened as he glanced down at the clothes.

Dean’s eyes darkened very slightly when he glanced at Castiel, and none of the supernatural beings in the room could fail to notice that his breathing sped up.

"You look pretty hot there, Castiel," Crowley observed. "And much more approachable, don’t you agree, Dean?"

Dean darted a look at the demon before his eyes returned to Castiel, but he didn’t reply.

"Nice ass," Gabriel chuckled, the other angel’s cheeks turning ruddier under the scrutiny.

"Is there some reason you’re trying to make him combust?" Dean asked, finally tearing his eyes away from Castiel.

"What, you don’t think he looks better like this?"

"I think he looks uncomfortable," Dean replied, avoiding the question.

"It is... a very different feeling," Castiel allowed.

"You look good," Dean told him.

"See?" Gabriel grinned. "I have good taste. ‘Course if you want to make Crowley drool, you could let your wings out."

The other angel’s blue eyes widened. "It would injure Dean—and Crowley."

"Talk to Gabriel about that," Crowley advised. "And take note, Dean. Wings are a major erogenous zone for angels. Believe me, I know." He smirked at Gabriel, fingers twitching as if to reach for the wings that were currently invisible.

"Mmm, does he," Gabriel purred, wiggling his shoulders at the thought while Castiel watched, his pupils dilating slightly.

"Seriously?" Dean asked. "Wing sex?"

"You can’t even imagine what those feathers feel like against your bare skin," Crowley assured him, his eyes hot as he looked at Gabriel.

"Excuse me a minute, dear," Gabriel murmured, raising a hand to stroke over Crowley’s back before Gabriel moved from his side, caught Castiel’s arm, and they both vanished.

"Okay, quick lesson," Crowley said. "Because you know Gabriel’s teaching your angel how to show off his wings without killing you. Seriously, they _love_ having their wings petted. And ruffling the feathers and then smoothing them again gets them majorly hot. They’re tougher than they look too; you can grab hold. He might lose a few feathers, but that’s okay. Just don’t tear out any primaries."

Dean stared at him, apparently shocked speechless, and Crowley just smirked at him.

The two angels reappeared, Gabriel grinning broadly as he stepped back and produced a horn with which he blew a fanfare. Castiel leveled a stern look in his direction before taking a deep breath and closing his eyes and concentrating, his wings appearing a moment later. They were smoky grey with a paler edging that appeared to glow silver in the room’s low illumination.

"Wow," Dean breathed. He took a step forward, his hand rising almost without his volition and hovering a hair’s breadth from Castiel’s wings. "Can I?"

Castiel’s throat moved as he swallowed, and he glanced at Gabriel, who smiled encouragingly. "I would like that," he said, his voice raspier than normal.

Dean gave him a tremulous smile, and then his fingertips were barely brushing the gleaming feathers. That lasted for all of a second before he was petting more firmly, smiling delightedly. "They’re so soft!"

Crowley turned to smile at Gabriel, remembering his own reaction the first time he’d touched Gabriel’s wings. "Yes, they are," he agreed. "You’ll never feel anything else like them."

Gabriel’s wings appeared as well, one flicking out within Crowley’s reach as he moved closer, inviting his touch while Castiel froze, his nostrils flaring as a shudder ran through the length of his body though his wing stayed rock steady beneath Dean’s touch.

Still watching Dean and Castiel, Crowley accepted the invitation. He moved in closer to Gabriel, sliding an arm around his waist as he stood in the shelter of the outstretched wing, and he petted the soft white underside.

"I hope you’re not a tease, Dean," Crowley said. "You do remember what I said about erogenous zones, right?"

A slow smile teased at the corners of Dean’s mouth as he nodded, but the green eyes remained on his hand and Castiel’s wing, Castiel’s breathing becoming erratic and his expression almost panicked.

"Cas, go with it; you’ll enjoy it," Gabriel murmured, his own expression almost drugged with pleasure at Crowley’s touch.

"It’s all good," Dean assured Castiel in a whisper. "Although I admit I never expected an audience for our first time."

A broken whimper greeted that remark, and Castiel’s wing flexed under Dean’s hand before the angel groaned and staggered forward, his gaze locked on Dean the whole time. Dean caught the angel in a strong grasp, his free arm wrapping around and supporting Castiel.

"Have fun, boys," Gabriel chuckled, catching Crowley’s hand and dragging him back to his house, the pair of them reappearing in the study in front of the huge flagstone fireplace.

"Are you taking up a new career as a yenta?"

"And just who told Dean that wings were an erogenous zone for angels?"

"Just leveling the playing field. I’m all about fairness, after all." Crowley smirked.

"Now how is that leveling the playing field? Dean is the one with all the experience, and now he knows how to make Cas a ball of goo—literally." The last was snickered out.

"Seems only fair considering he’s human and dealing with Castiel and all his angelic powers."

"Sex trumps angelic powers, at least for angels with no experience."

"Well, then it’s a good thing he’s going to be getting some experience. And I’m willing to bet that with Dean, it’s good experience."

Gabriel was quiet for a moment, his head cocked to the side as if listening. "Yup," He finally said, "it’s getting there."

"If you’re going to be a peeping tom, share the view!"

With a raucous laugh, Gabriel snapped his fingers, hanging a large screen over the fireplace, a screen that showed the motel room Dean and Castiel were staying in and that the pair was now sharing a kiss, Dean’s fingers still carding over Castiel’s wings.

"I love how twisted you can be," Crowley chuckled. "And it looks like Dean’s a fast learner."

"Good thing angels have wicked fast recovery time as well." Gabriel smiled as he spoke, and he drew Crowley into his arms, a wide lounge appearing behind them as they sank down onto it.

"I can almost feel sorry for Dean since humans don’t have that recovery time," Crowley chuckled. "But if there’s a man alive who can keep up with an angel, it’s Dean Winchester."

"Very true. They should be good for each other, and they both deserve some happiness."

"That and they’ve been lusting after each for two years, even if they didn’t realize it."

Gabriel chuckled, wrapping his arms and wings around Crowley as they watched the other pair. "That too."

"So, shall we follow their lead?" Crowley purred, copying Dean’s movement by petting Gabriel’s wing.

"Is this do as they do?" Gabriel sighed, extending his wing beneath Crowley’s hand as his hands stroked over the demon’s stomach.

"To start with. I don’t think we want to be as vanilla as they are certain to be."

"It would be a change."

"Since when do you practice restraint?" Crowley laughed.

"For the variety."

"Be careful what you wish for, archangel mine."

"Or what, demon mine, you’ll give it to me?"

"Exactly."

"Then give it to me."

Crowley was still laughing as he turned his head enough to kiss the archangel. Gabriel relaxed into the kiss, his wings flexing behind them in time with his fingers kneading at Crowley’s flat stomach. Crowley sighed his pleasure and relaxed back against Gabriel, his muscles quivering beneath the firm touch.

"See? Vanilla’s not so bad," Gabriel whispered, his tongue flicking over the demon’s ear as he spoke.

"I m-may have underestimated it," Crowley allowed, his breath catching with every flick of Gabriel’s tongue.

Gabriel paused, then chuckled, the sound low and breathy in Crowley’s ear. "You’ve never had vanilla sex, have you?"

"Of course not, I’m a demon. And I wasn’t the vanilla sort when I was alive either. The Roman Empire was wonderfully decadent."

"You don’t know what you’ve been missing." The logs in the fireplace blazed into life, and Gabriel began slowly working at the buttons of Crowley’s shirt, leaving it loose but not delving inside yet.

"It seems I’m about to find out." Crowley let one hand fall to Gabriel’s thigh, kneading the muscle as he squirmed lazily in the cradle of Gabriel’s legs.

"You got it in one," the archangel murmured, nibbling the curve of Crowley’s ear as he slid his hands inside the now gaping shirt, stroking his palms over Crowley’s chest, keeping his movements long and sweeping.

"I’m starting to think I might like vanilla after all." Crowley ran a hand over the wing curving around him, his eyes half closed.

"Different is good; haven’t you learned that by now?" Gabriel swept his hands upward, his thumbs skimming the already pebbled nipples.

"Yes, well, who would’ve thought vanilla could be different?" Crowley’s back arched, pressing into Gabriel’s teasing hands.

"It isn’t what you’re used to; of course it’s different."

"There’s something wrong with that logic, but I really don’t care right now," Crowley panted, aroused by what Gabriel was doing and by the sight of Dean and Castiel together.

Gabriel glanced toward the monitor, and it vanished. "Let’s give the children some privacy; besides, vanilla means one on one in a bed." The lounge under them was replaced by a bed, and Gabriel ended up over Crowley, his wings vanished as he continued to stroke his hands over the demon’s chest.

"It also seems to mean no wings," Crowley said, practically pouting.

"Are you saying that no wings means you won’t enjoy it?"

The pout vanished in the laughter Crowley had been restraining. "We’ve been fucking for over a thousand years, Gabriel, and the wings only showed up a few months ago. I think I’ve proven I like you without them too."

A smirk twisted the archangel’s expressive mouth as he grinned. "Well, you know how quickly addictions develop..."

"Are you telling me I have to go cold turkey?"

"Do I look insane to you?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

Gabriel chuckled and leaned in, kissing the center of Crowley’s chest.

"No wonder we work." Crowley grinned at him, his dark eyes heavy-lidded as he watched the archangel.

"We’re more alike than we are different," Gabriel nodded, sweeping his face from side to side, his stubble rubbing against the bare flesh beneath him.

"Fuck, that feels good," Crowley groaned, arching into the touch.

His shirt melted away beneath the archangel’s touch as Gabriel worked lower, licking at the shallow hollow of Crowley’s navel. Crowley groaned with pleasure at the familiar feeling of the archangel’s weight and the sensation of his tongue on his skin, making Crowley want more.

The rest of their clothes turned to mist and flowed away, and Gabriel skimmed his hands down Crowley’s sides to his hips then over his thighs, urging them up and around his waist. As usual in bed, Crowley was perfectly willing to follow directions, and he looped his arms around Gabriel’s shoulders, giving himself up to the archangel.

Gabriel hummed his approval as he pulled back, set himself at the entrance to Crowley’s body, and slowly pushed inside, the way eased and slicked by his powers. Crowley moaned, the guttural sound wrenched from his depths, and he tightened his legs around Gabriel as he clenched down tightly.

Gabriel leaned in at that and caught Crowley’s mouth in a long, deep kiss, his tongue stroking against the demon’s in time with his thrusts. Crowley moaned again, the sound soft and broken this time, and he clung to Gabriel, simply riding the pleasure.

They moved together an unknowing amount of time, giving and receiving pleasure until Gabriel slowly pulled back, his amber eyes golden with pleasure and emotion. "Let go, Crowley," he whispered, "I’ve got you."

Dark eyes fluttered open to meet the bright gaze, and Crowley’s grip tightened as he arched, his climax tearing through him. Gabriel groaned as Crowley tightened around him and liquid heat splattered his stomach, the sensations sending him over the edge. He drove into the demon a final time, then he was coming as well, his breath a rough rasp against Crowley’s jaw.

Crowley lay panting under Gabriel, and a slow smile curved his lips. "I’ve definitely been underestimating vanilla."

"Never underestimate simple and unadorned."

"Not to mention that it helps when _you’re_ the simple, unadorned one."

"Hrmm, I think vanilla sex makes you sweet," Gabriel murmured, nuzzling his face into the crook of Crowley’s neck.

"I am _not_ sweet!" Crowley sounded disgusted, but his arms were still wrapped around Gabriel.

"Mmm, candy-coated brimstone," Gabriel said as he licked Crowley’s neck.

"Not. Sweet." Crowley bit out.

"Are we going to argue about this?"

"Only if you insist on insulting me."

"Would you rather I say that you’re spicy?" Gabriel’s lips twitched as he tried to contain his laughter.

"Yes, that would be preferable."

"How about we compromise on spicy-sweet?"

"Only if you swear never to say that where anyone can hear you."

"Crowley, just who am I going to be saying it around? The person who heard that you prayed to my Father to bring me back? The one you taught how to have sex with an angel?"

"Especially not him!"

Gabriel burst into laughter at that and planted a noisy kiss on Crowley’s lips. "You’re just so cute when you’re indignant."

"I’m not cute either!"

"Getting cuter by the second."

Crowley growled and turned his head to bite Gabriel’s shoulder, making him snicker. "Angel, the original white meat."

Crowley groaned and flopped onto his back. "I must be barking mad."

"But at least you have company there," Gabriel grinned from over him.

Crowley’s eyebrows rose. "No one would deny that you’re insane," he agreed.

"See? Good company."

Crowley sighed. "You’ve grown very smug since your return."

Gabriel only smiled before cleaning them both up with a thought and moved them to their bedroom where he curled up half on and around Crowley.

"We’ll have to visit Dean and his angel tomorrow to see if they made any progress," Crowley mused, an arm around Gabriel holding him close.

"Do you want me to bring up the instant replay from downstairs so we can see it nearly live?" Gabriel yawned, not sounding as if he was interested in anything other than sleep.

"No, we can find out straight from the horse’s mouth, as it were, when we see them tomorrow." Crowley rubbed his cheek against Gabriel’s hair, unable to prevent a smile.

"We can make bets on which of them will turn redder."

Crowley snickered. "Castiel. But Dean’s human, so his head might actually explode."

"I’m sure Cas would put him back together again if that happened."

"He seems to do that fairly frequently for Dean and those Dean cares about," Crowley agreed.

"Love, definitely love, though I expect Dean will react to being told that much like someone else we know," Gabriel chuckled.

Crowley refused to dignify that with a response, which caused Gabriel to pull him closer, settling in with a contented sigh. "Yup, I know you do."

"And we’ve already established that you’re mad."

"Trying to sleep here."

Crowley chuckled and pressed a kiss to Gabriel’s forehead. "So go to sleep, Gabriel. We have people to torment tomorrow."

"Mmm, sounds like a good day," Gabriel sighed.

~*~

"So Dean, did you get any last night?" Crowley said, bypassing such boring time wasters as greetings.

Dean’s eyes widened, and he sputtered, nearly choking on his coffee, and Castiel half rose from his seat, only subsiding when Gabriel rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Easy, bro, Crowley can’t control his curiosity is all. Got him really hot and bothered last night as well," he added with a wink.

"Perverts!" Dean growled, glaring impartially at the archangel and demon.

"Actually, vanilla is surprisingly interesting," Crowley informed him.

"Vanilla?" Castiel questioned, his brow furrowing, and Gabriel chuckled.

"What you and Dean did last night."

"We’ll talk about it later," Dean said hastily.

"Are you talking to him or us?" Gabriel grinned.

"I’m talking to Cas, you jerks! I’m trying to figure out how to exorcise you two!"

"Just one question before you try; would you ever have gotten this far if we didn’t suggest it?" Gabriel asked.

Dean scowled at him. "Oh, shut up."

"He is correct, Dean," Castiel said calmly.

"Maybe so, but you don’t ever want to tell these two that."

"Why?"

"Because we’ll never let you forget it," Gabriel grinned.

Dean groaned. "I’m going to be hearing about that until the day I die."

"Oh, long past that," Crowley assured him.

"Dean is not going to Hell," Castiel snapped, his gaze turning flinty.

"Easy, easy, that’s not what Crowley meant," Gabriel soothed, getting between the other angel and the demon.

"No, more that Gabriel will make sure we can continue taunting him for all eternity," Crowley said cheerfully.

"We wouldn’t want you to be lonely," Gabriel nodded.

"Guys, I’ve already done Hell, no need to create a new one!" Dean protested.

"Hey there, that’s not nice!"

"I would prefer to keep Dean alive as long as possible," Castiel commented.

"Here, here," Dean agreed.

"We’re not suggesting we’re going to kill you ourselves," Crowley protested.

Gabriel nodded at that. "We want to keep you alive as well."

"You’re entertaining."

"Plus you’re pretty."

Dean gawked at the archangel. "Drool over your demon and quit perving on me!"

"I’m not perving on you," Gabriel protested, "that would be my little bro."

"I do not perv!"

"It would be kind of hot if you did," Dean informed Castiel, ignoring the demon snickering behind him.

"I am not even sure what perving is," Castiel muttered under his breath, causing Gabriel to lean against Crowley’s side, trying not to sputter.

"It’s okay, baby steps, Cas," Dean told him. "We’ll work our way up to perviness."

"I am sure you’re an expert at it," Castiel replied somewhat dryly.

"Of course," Dean replied cheerfully. "I’m expert at all the fun stuff. And I’ll be happy to teach you. We already know I’ll have better luck than that hooker."

"Come along, Crowley; let’s leave the children to their fun and games," Gabriel chuckled.

"We expect an invitation to the wedding," Crowley called before he and Gabriel disappeared.

"Now that was cruel," Gabriel laughed. "Poor Dean will be having a heart attack about now."

"Ah, but Castiel will probably love the idea."

"Hrmm, given who’s involved, I guess I’d have to be the one to do the ceremony..."

Crowley doubled over as he howled with laughter, Gabriel supporting him with the arm wrapped around his waist.

"I hope you were laughing at their situation and not at me."

"I was laughing at the idea of them being married by the Trickster," Crowley snickered.

"Oh no, they’d get the full archangel effect," Gabriel corrected.

"I think Dean would prefer not to have his eyes burnt out."

"Well, full within human and demon limitations of course."

"I want to be there to see Dean’s face when you tell him all this."

"We’ll record it so you can watch it any time you’d like," Gabriel promised.

Crowley beamed at him. "You give the very best gifts."

"Just wait until we get married," the archangel replied with a remarkably straight face, especially considering the flabbergasted expression on Crowley’s.

"What?!"

Gabriel just grinned in response. "Oh, look at the time; gotta check on things upstairs. See you later, honeybun." He dropped a kiss on Crowley’s open mouth and vanished.

"You... What... Gabriel!" The final sputtered word was a roar, and Crowley glared upward.

~*~

"I figured out what I want to get Dean and Castiel for a wedding present," Gabriel announced as he appeared again several days later, sending two toadying demons who had been standing in front of Crowley screaming in fright.

"Pathetic," Crowley proclaimed. "How do you expect to advance if you run screaming from an angel?" he roared after them.

"And don’t you think you should wait till one of them asks the other to start planning their wedding?"

"Well, this might take a while, and it always pays to plan ahead." Gabriel looked in the direction the demons had vanished, then back at Crowley. "Let me guess; more of them trying to get you to take over down there?"

"Of course. Do you really think one of them could manage it?" Crowley scoffed. "Are you going to tell me what gift you’re planning?"

"Well, I knew they weren’t here to try to kill you or they’d be smears on the floor, I just was wondering if they were trying to seduce you while I was gone."

"No wings," Crowley informed him succinctly. "Gift?"

"What? For you?"

Crowley chuckled reluctantly as he got to his feet and came around his desk, stalking Gabriel. "For Dean and Castiel."

"For me to know and all of you to find out," Gabriel smirked.

"Aren’t couples supposed to give joint gifts?" Crowley pointed out as he got closer.

"It can be from both of us, and I’ll let you in on the gift once I have it squared away, promise." Gabriel held his ground, watching as Crowley stalked closer.

"So I’m just supposed to take it on trust?" Crowley’s voice had deepened to a rough purr, and he slowed to a stop with the merest whisper of space between them.

"Yup. Don’t you trust me, Crowley?" Gabriel asked, his tone matching the demon’s.

"I’m a demon," Crowley reminded him, his lips almost brushing Gabriel’s as he spoke.

"Who does lots of things that he’s not supposed to."

"And they all seem to involve you." His hands rose to rest on Gabriel’s hips, Gabriel reaching up to slide his arms around Crowley’s shoulders at the same time.

"Which means they’re all fun."

"They are that," Crowley agreed, leaning in to nuzzle Gabriel’s throat.

"So then why don’t you trust me?"

"I never said I didn’t," Crowley pointed out.

"You never said you did," Gabriel shot back triumphantly.

"Lack of denial is the equivalent of an admission."

"I like admission."

"Fine, Gabriel," Crowley sighed, "I trust you. Are you happy now?"

Gabriel’s smile appeared at the same moment his wings did, their length curving around to enfold Crowley. "Yes."

Crowley smiled as well at the touch of Gabriel’s wings, and he stroked them gently. "Good. I am too."

"Good." Gabriel bowed his head against Crowley’s shoulder and tightened his arms around the demon’s back and held him close, though his sense of humor showed through when birds chirped in the background.

"Gabriel, I l-ike you, but if I see blue birds and hearts circling my head, I’m going to set you on fire."

"So don’t look up."

"Gabriel." The single word was an exasperated growl.

"Yes?"

"Lose the cartoon characters."

Gabriel sighed and the birdsong vanished. "All gone. Happy now?"

"Ecstatic. If you want singing, you sing."

"Elvis or the Beatles?" Gabriel asked with a sly grin.

Crowley groaned pitifully, causing the archangel to chuckle and lift his head to kiss him. "You are a very strange being," he said after Gabriel drew back.

"Are you telling me you haven’t realized that over the thousands of years we’ve known each other?"

"Barely more than a thousand," Crowley corrected. "I’m not as ancient and decrepit as you."

"Yes, yes, you’re a fresh-faced, doe-eyed young thing; does this mean that I’m your sugar daddy?"

"Hmm." Crowley seemed to ponder that for a bit. "That could be fun."

"Does that mean I get to wear a pimp hat and you wear lycra?"

Crowley gave him a look absolutely replete with offense, and Gabriel snickered.

"Here, kitty kitty. Want some cream?"

Crowley rolled his eyes. "I already had some, thanks."

"Then you should be purring."

"That would give you a swelled head."

"And you consider that a negative?"

"It depends on which head."

Gabriel chuckled throatily and nipped at Crowley’s earlobe. "How about I show you rather than tell you?"

"I really like the way you think," Crowley told him, stretching out.

"That’s because our minds are eerily similar," Gabriel laughed before proceeding to show Crowley that he knew just how the demon thought, what he wanted, and what he liked.

~*~

"You want to _what_?!?" Crowley roared, staring at his archangel in disbelief. His hearing must be failing; that was the only explanation because Gabriel could not possibly have just said that he planned to go dumpster diving in Hell.

"I want to go drag Sam and Adam out of Hell," Gabriel repeated patiently. "I mean, honestly, who down there is going to stop me, hrmm?"

"And just how do you plan to get them out without releasing either of your idiot brothers?" Crowley demanded. "Or getting yourself trapped in that cage too!"

"I’m not going in the damned cage!" Gabriel retorted.

"So how exactly do you plan to get Sam and Adam, body _and_ soul, out of it then?"

"The cage was built to hold Lucifer, an archangel, not humans," Gabriel explained placatingly. "Getting the souls out is easy; as for their bodies, they’re easy too."

"If you’re wrong, I swear to you, I’ll set up a room right outside it and tell you off for the next millennium!"

"Will you put quarters in the slot so I strip for you if you do?"

Crowley let out a wordless growl, infuriated past coherency, and Gabriel stepped forward, wrapping his arms and wings around the enraged demon. "Hey, this is me; I’m not suicidal, and you know it."

Crowley gripped him almost convulsively. "You _died_ the last time you had anything to do with Lucifer."

"That was then; this is now. Luci’s in his cage, and I’m not going to touch it." Gabriel pressed a kiss on the tip of Crowley’s nose. "Promise."

"If you do, I’m never going to forgive you," Crowley muttered, pressing his face into the curve of Gabriel’s shoulder.

"I know; that’s why I’m going to come back." Gabriel stroked a hand over Crowley’s back as he spoke.

"You’d better." Crowley relaxed his grip enough to inch one hand upward until he could bury his fingers in the soft feathers of the underside of Gabriel’s wing.

"Of course I will; as hot as you are when you’re pissed, I’m not going to be the cause of it this time." Gabriel took half a step back and brought his hands up Crowley’s chest, looping his arms around Crowley’s neck.

Crowley met Gabriel’s gaze, the dark eyes searching for something until he realized Gabriel had put something around his neck. He raised a hand, his eyes widening when he realized he was touching feathers that had somehow been woven together to form a chain. "Gabriel?"

"Told you I had a use for them."

"I..." Crowley could only stared, stunned speechless.

Gabriel smiled, the expression full of ageless tenderness and love. "I know."

"I—" Crowley’s voice broke, and he had to clear his throat before he could try again. "I love you, you bloody ass, so you’d better come back."

"That nearly killed you, didn’t it?" Gabriel asked, stroking a hand over the side of Crowley’s face. "And before you answer, I know; I’ve known since I came back, and I feel the same."

Crowley couldn’t prevent the smile that curved his lips despite his continued unhappiness over Gabriel’s plans. "Now you have to come back, because something like this needs a lot of sex to commemorate it."

"I think we can manage that—matter of fact, I know we can. Now," Gabriel stepped back, running his hands over Crowley’s shoulders as he did so, "let me get this done so we can do just that."

Crowley caught his hands, holding Gabriel still as he leaned in for a kiss. "Be careful," he ordered.

"You too, I don’t want to get back to find out that you got sloppy because you were worried." Gabriel gave a lopsided smile, brushed his lips against Crowley’s, then was gone.

Crowley cursed in the language of demons, the words burning the air as they fell from his lips, but it didn’t make him feel any better. Nothing would except Gabriel’s return. He went to sit in his favorite chair, one hand unconsciously petting the ring of feathers around his neck, and he settled into immobility to wait for the archangel to return.

He was still sitting there three days later when there was a loud crash from elsewhere in the house. He leaped from the chair and bolted into the dining room, stopping dead a single step into the room to stare at the tangle of limbs and wood fragments that used to be a rather nice mahogany table.

"Why do you always land on my furniture?"

"I was aiming for the pool," Gabriel groaned from beneath the tangle of limbs that slowly resolved itself into Sam Winchester and Adam Milligan.

"Where are we?" Adam asked in between gasps for breath.

"You missed." Crowley eyed the two humans on top of the archangel with disfavor. "And you’re in what used to be my dining room."

Sam raised his head and groaned. "Crowley?"

"I’ll make you a new one," Gabriel promised as he slowly got to his feet, bringing Sam and Adam with him. "And yes that’s Crowley—he’s a demon," he added as an aside to Adam, "and I love him."

"A demon!" Adam jumped away, putting his back to the wall and regarding Crowley wildly while grabbing for a chair that he held in front of him like some kind of lion tamer.

One dark eyebrow arched upward. "How exactly would that help if I wanted to do something to you?"

"Easy, Adam," Sam said, gently taking the chair from his half-brother’s hands, "he’s on our side, I think."

"Duh," Gabriel snorted, wincing as he rolled his right shoulder, "I wouldn’t have brought you two here if it wasn’t safe."

"You _are_ replacing my table, by the way," Crowley told him. "I have fond memories of that table."

"Dude!" Sam groaned.

"At least it wasn’t your desk," Gabriel pointed out with a wry grin, "and you better get used to it, Sammy, or you’re going to freak when you see Dean and Castiel."

"I’m so confused," Adam groaned.

"He’s an archangel. I’m a demon. We sleep together. Actually, I think we’re sort of married," Crowley said helpfully. "And Dean’s getting it on with another angel, Castiel. I think you may have met him?"

"Oh, that’s a lot clearer." Adam sat back on the floor with a thump.

"Dean—and Cas?" Sam asked, looking from the archangel to the demon then back. "You could have said something down there."

"Hey, I didn’t want to give the bros ammunition," Gabriel shrugged.

"They _are_ still in their cage, yes?" Crowley asked, wanting confirmation.

"Are you wearing feathers around your neck?" Sam asked, staring at him. "I never took you for the boa type."

"If they weren’t, would I be standing here?"

"Good point." Completely ignoring Sam’s comment, Crowley caught hold of Gabriel’s arm and tugged him closer until he could wrap his arms around the archangel and kiss him, Gabriel’s arms and wings wrapping around him in a tight embrace.

"Holy shit!" Sam stared in shock, unable to tear his eyes away from the wings.

"Oh my God, he really does have wings," Adam gasped.

"I pulled you two out of Hell, and you’re shocked because I’m letting my wings show?" Gabriel asked incredulously, turning around but keeping an arm around Crowley’s waist.

"I thought seeing an angel’s true form was supposed to burn out our eyes or kill us or something?" Sam protested curiously.

"These are approximations of the real thing," Gabriel explained with a shrug that made him wince again. "All me, no grace."

"More fun this way," Crowley said, starting to frown. "What did you do to yourself?"

Gabriel’s expression turned innocent. "Nothing."

"He spent the last year fighting demons."

"That was a joke," Gabriel protested.

"And listening to Michael and Lucifer," Adam added with a shudder.

"That was worse than the demon armies."

"But wouldn’t make you wince when you move," Crowley pointed out. "Show me."

"You want me to strip in front of them?" Gabriel protested, his eyes widening comically.

"How about you just show us where the kitchen is," Sam suggested. "And once you two have gotten reacquainted, I’d really like to see Dean."

"Help yourself to anything you want," Crowley offered. "And you might want to give yourself a day or so to reacclimatize to being on Earth."

Adam nodded, "Yeah, that would be good."

"Kitchen’s that way," Gabriel said, a small ball of light appearing before the two men and heading out of the dining room with them following.

"Now show me," Crowley ordered the moment they were alone.

"It’s nothing," Gabriel protested, "I just haven’t swung a sword in a while, I was out of practice." The stern look Crowley gave him, made him sigh, and he vanished his wings and his shirt and jacket.

Crowley inspected him closely, snarling at the few cuts and bruises he found, but eventually he had to admit that the worst of it was aches from overused muscles. "Come on then. You need a hot shower."

"You going to wash my back?" Gabriel asked hopefully.

"You actually have to ask?"

"Well, I haven’t seen you in a year; who knows what you’ve gotten up to while I was gone."

"A year for you, three days for me," Crowley reminded him. "I sat and waited for you and plotted what I would do to Hell if you didn’t come back."

"You’ll have to fill me in on those plans later," Gabriel murmured, stroking a hand over Crowley’s back, his shirt vanishing with the sweep of the angel’s hand.

"Most of them would have made the apocalypse look pleasant by comparison," Crowley admitted, drawing Gabriel close for the instant it took to transport them from the dining room to the large bathroom off their bedroom.

"If it helps, I really have no desire to do that again," Gabriel admitted, his expression turning somber.

"Good. Because I’m not sure I could bear to wait for you to come back again," Crowley told him, his voice rough with emotion.

"You won’t have to," Gabriel promised gently.

"All of creation is going to be confused by us," Crowley murmured.

"Just the way we like it." The rest of Crowley’s clothes vanished, and Gabriel’s equally nude body was pressing against him as he enfolded the demon in a full-body hug, his face pressed against Crowley’s shoulder.

"Frankly, I don’t give a damn about anyone else as long as you’re here," Crowley murmured against the sandy hair, holding Gabriel just as tightly as the archangel was gripping him.

"I am. I am and we are," Gabriel sighed.

"Next time you go off on one of your adventures, I’m going with you," Crowley informed him emphatically.

"Yes, dear, whatever you want," Gabriel murmured, leaning against the demon’s side as they walked into the bathroom and the massive shower.

"Good answer. Just keep repeating it, only to me, of course." Crowley guided Gabriel under the warm water, and he supported the angel with an arm around his shoulders.

"Just relax," he murmured. "You’re home."

"I missed you." Gabriel turned, letting the hot water beat against his back as he kept his head pillowed against Crowley’s shoulder. "Every day down there, every hour, every second."

"I would have gone with you if you’d wanted me to," Crowley said softly. "And I missed you too. It may have only been three days here, but it _felt_ like the year you lived."

"Didn’t want to have to worry about you down there."

Crowley’s eyebrows rose. "There’s no one left down there who could be a danger to me."

"And if my being down there somehow allowed my brothers to escape? I could have handled at least the first strike; they both would have been gunning for you."

Crowley glared at him. "Weren’t you the one telling me they were safely contained in the cage and there was no danger?"

Gabriel shrugged, wincing as the move pulled at his shoulder. "You believed me; that’s what counts."

"No, I didn’t," Crowley growled.

"Why didn’t you believe me?" Gabriel raised his head to look at Crowley, his sandy hair plastered against his face by the jetting water. "That’s the way it was supposed to be."

"Because if you’d really believed they couldn’t get out, you’d have asked me to go with you. But for the record, if they had gotten out and killed you, I wouldn’t have stopped until they or I were dead."

Gabriel sighed at that and stroked his hands over Crowley’s back. "Nothing against you, my gorgeous king of the crossroads, but it would have been the second."

Crowley shrugged, well aware of how any battle with an archangel, let alone the two most powerful, would turn out for the fool who took them on. "Didn’t stop Dean either, did it?"

"I didn’t want it to come to that."

"There was no way it wouldn’t if anything happened to you."

"But nothing happened except I pulled Sam and Adam out and came back to you—and I thought you were going to massage my back," Gabriel pouted.

"As demanding as ever, I see." Crowley heaved a long-suffering sigh, mirth sparkling in his dark gaze and reached for the soap, lathering up his hands before sliding them over the tight muscles of Gabriel’s shoulders.

"Bloody hell, you’ve all but tied knots in yourself!"

"You try fighting demon armies for a year while trying to pull two souls out of a cage," Gabriel grumbled. "If you do decide to take over down there, you’ll find it a lot less populated than it was before."

"Good, that means it’s too disorganized to be a threat, so I can ignore the whole business." Crowley continued to work at Gabriel’s shoulders and back, digging into the tense muscles.

"M’glad," Gabriel’s voice was growing drowsy as he relaxed under Crowley’s touch, "want you here, not there."

"And this is where I want to be too." Crowley continued working on him, occasionally turning Gabriel to angle another bit of him under a jet of water, until he was sure he’d relieved all of the knots.

"All right, let’s see your wings then."

Gabriel sighed, and suddenly the wide expanse of his wings filled the shower, the water beading off the lengths of the mottled feathers.

"You haven’t been taking care of them," Crowley chided, finger-combing the feathers back into smoothness.

"I was a little busy!" Gabriel protested, looking back over his shoulder at Crowley.

"Uh huh." Crowley shook his head over the sooty residue he found coating some parts and carefully washed it away, leaving the wings gleaming.

"I was," Gabriel grumbled, though his voice was full of rough satisfaction at the sensation.

"There’s always time for personal grooming," Crowley informed him.

"Prima donna."

"Fundamentals of civilization."

"Fire, food, sex."

"Those are the basics of fun, not civilization," Crowley chuckled, running his fingers through the wet feathers a final time before releasing one wing and moving on to the other.

"Your idea of civilization doesn’t equal mine," Gabriel muttered, flexing the just-released wing even as he held the one Crowley was working on still.

"That’s because you, my dear trickster archangel, are not civilized."

"And you love me that way."

"Yes, I do." Crowley pressed a kiss to the base of the wing he was grooming, Gabriel sighing deeply in response.

"Feels good."

"It’s supposed to. Maybe it’ll help keep you at home."

"If I could, I’d be here all the time."

"That sounds good to me."

"Me too, but someone has to make sure things are under control." Gabriel stretched, his wings spreading out, flexing the muscles in his back as he yawned.

"Well, for tonight, that’s not you. I’m taking you to bed, and you’re going to sleep," Crowley said firmly.

"Yes, sir; whatever you say, sir."

"Good boy." Crowley patted him on the head.

"Hey, no insulting me," Gabriel grumbled, drying them both with a thought as they started back out to the master bedroom.

"That was praise," Crowley pointed out laughingly as he pushed Gabriel onto the bed and followed him down, curling protectively around the angel. Gabriel groaned and pressed back against him, his eyes closing as he twined his fingers through those of the hand that rested against his stomach, asleep before he was fully settled.

Crowley lay wakeful, his arms around Gabriel, and his gaze on the sleeping features, never looking away for even an instant as if afraid that Gabriel would vanish if he blinked. As time passed, he relaxed almost imperceptibly, slowly accepting that Gabriel had returned unharmed, and eventually he eased back, leaving Gabriel sleeping as he made his way from the room, though not before layering wards around the bedroom that only an archangel or God Himself would be able to get through.

He found Sam and Adam sitting at the kitchen table, several empty bottles of beer and two half full ones sitting on the table between them.

"Tell me what happened down there."

"It’s Hell; you’re a demon; what do you think happened down there?" Adam asked incredulously.

"Easy, Adam, he’s on our side I think," Sam said, Crowley almost smiling at the repetition of the comment Sam had made when they first arrived, but he had more important matters to deal with.

"What happened to _Gabriel_?" Crowley asked impatiently.

Sam sighed and looked down at his beer then back up at Crowley. "There’s not that much difference between Lucifer and Michael, and when it comes down to it, I’ll take Gabriel over both of them. It was..."

"He was what I thought an angel really was," Adam murmured.

"He’s what an angel should be," Crowley replied. "It’s why he left; almost no one else up there is."

"Yeah, I get that now; him and Cas, they’re the only two worth anything," Sam nodded.

"Exactly." Crowley’s eyes went to Adam. "And what do you think about that?" he asked the man who’d chosen Michael’s side.

"I wasn’t involved in all this; I just got pulled in because Dean wouldn’t say yes," Adam answered. "And knowing what I do now, I wish I had been stronger at the end as well."

"Then you’ve come out of this wiser," Crowley told him. "You may be the only one who gained something from this whole mess."

"How’s Gabriel?" Sam asked when Adam didn’t seem to have anything to say in response to that.

"Tired. Stressed. But well. He’s sleeping." Crowley glanced upward, making sure that was still true.

"They never stopped coming," Adam said quietly. "The demons. The whole time he was there, outside the cage. It was so dark; then there was a light, and it was him."

Sam cut in at that point when Adam faltered. "Michael and Lucifer went apeshit; I thought they were going to tear the place down from the inside, so I tried to keep us out of the way. They changed tactics after a while, tried to drag Gabriel in with us."

" _What_?!?" Only the fact that Gabriel was clearly _not_ in the cage prevented Crowley from going ballistic. He took a deep breath, forcing himself to remain still. "What did that idiot do?"

"He kept doing what he was doing, trying to get us out."

"He’s not idiot!" Adam replied at the same time, nearly drowning Sam out. "He’s the Archangel Gabriel," he finished almost prayerfully, making Crowley roll his eyes.

"Great, a fanboy. He’s going to be impossible to live with," Crowley grumbled, the amusement helping to calm him.

"He got us out; I’m not going to deny him a little hero-worship," Sam shrugged though his dark eyes were still haunted from his time in Hell.

"You don’t have to live with his swelled head," Crowley pointed out.

"You can’t talk about him that way!" Adam protested, and Crowley laughed at him.

"Of course I can. He’s just Gabriel."

"He killed Dean a few hundred times," Sam admitted with a sigh, causing Adam to stare at him.

"What?"

"It didn’t stick."

"He’s a rather unusual angel," Crowley said gleefully. "There’s a reason why I like him and kept looking him up for the last several centuries."

"He got us out of there; that’s what’s important to me," Adam finally said.

"Try not to fawn over him too much," Crowley requested. "Though he’s cute when he gets all puffed up," he mused.

"You really do love him," Sam mused, shaking his head and causing Adam to stare at Crowley.

"An archangel and a demon, I don’t understand."

"Join the club," Crowley said with a shrug. "But whether anyone, us included, understands or not, we’re together, and nothing in Heaven or Hell is going to separate us."

"Considering he was dead, I guess that’s true."

"It’s probably best not to mention that," Crowley said.

"He said God brought him back," Adam said carefully.

"He’s the only one who could," Crowley agreed.

"With some nudging," came the yawning voice from the doorway where Gabriel stood, wearing only a ratty flannel robe that was loosely tied at the waist.

"You’re supposed to be sleeping," Crowley scolded, moving to Gabriel’s side and sliding an arm around his waist.

"You all were talking about me; my ears were buzzing." Gabriel leaned against Crowley’s side and grinned sleepily at the two men. "How’s it going, boys?"

"A lot better than it was before," Sam murmured.

"Do you need anything?" Adam asked, half standing, and Crowley rolled his eyes.

"Breakfast?" Gabriel asked, yawning again and rubbing his hand over his jaw.

"What do you want?" Adam asked, starting toward the refrigerator.

"You, sit," Crowley barked. "And you too," he added to Gabriel, nudging him toward a chair, a plate of steaming food already sitting in front of it.

"Thanks, honeybun," Gabriel murmured, waving a hand negligently and creating plates for Sam and Adam as he took a bite then offered another one to Crowley, who leaned over to take it as Gabriel fed him.

"Anytime, sugar lips," he replied with a smirk, and then he sat down next to Gabriel, one hand on the archangel’s leg, and he leaned in slightly without even realizing he was doing it until he saw Sam watching them. He straightened for a moment, then shrugged and relaxed again, Gabriel curving his free arm around Crowley’s shoulders as he plowed through his meal.

"This is really good," Adam finally said, his gaze never leaving the archangel, who grinned at him.

"Thanks, made it with my own mind."

"Fortunately, it’s a lot safer for you than most things he’s made in the past," Crowley chuckled.

"I have to agree with that," Sam nodded, "but I’m not going to be complaining about anything for a long time if ever."

Crowley looked at him across the table. "It was bad, but it could have been a hell of a lot worse," he pointed out. "Just ask Dean."

"Don’t dwell on the past," Gabriel advised around a mouthful of eggs.

"Good advice," Crowley agreed. "You’re alive, and you’re back. Enjoy your lives, and let the rest of it go."

"Someone should teach your brothers that," Sam pointed out, making Adam stare at him for speaking to Gabriel that way.

"Hey, don’t look at me; I tried!"

"And got yourself killed," Crowley snapped. "Don’t do that again. And you!" He glared at Sam. "Shut up or I’ll make you."

"Be nice," Gabriel said, rubbing his hand over Crowley’s ribs. "I just brought him back; don’t make me go looking for him again."

"Don’t do any more crazy things. _Please_."

"I’ll try, but I can’t promise; we don’t know what’s going to happen. Besides," Gabriel smirked, "sometimes you like when I do crazy things."

"Not when they get you killed!"

"You two are actually sort of cute together," Sam decided, seeming torn between amusement and disgust.

"Aww, thanks," Gabriel beamed, finishing his food and resting his head against Crowley’s shoulder with a contented sigh.

"I don’t understand," Adam finally said, "an archangel and a demon... together?"

Crowley shrugged slightly, making sure not to dislodge Gabriel. "That’s because it’s not an archangel and a demon; it’s Gabriel and Crowley."

"Neither are really what you think of when you talk about their kind," Sam explained when Adam looked utterly confused. "And when can you get Dean here?"

Crowley glanced down at Gabriel. "Feel up to calling Castiel?"

Gabriel tilted his head to give Crowley an incredulous look. "Yes, dear, I think I can manage that, but how about we all move into the den or something; that has a little more room."

Crowley put forth a valiant effort and managed not to laugh at Gabriel’s expression. "Whatever you say, muffin."

"I think I’m going to hurl," Sam muttered.

"I think they’re kind of sweet," Adam answered after a moment of staring at the couple.

"C’mon," Gabriel yawned, "living room, the couch is more comfortable than these chairs." He snapped his fingers, sending them all into that room where he curled up with his head pillowed in Crowley’s lap.

Smiling down at him fondly, Crowley petted the sandy hair, barely glancing up when Castiel and Dean appeared in the room.

"What the-- _Sam_?!?"

"He got us out, Dean," Sam said hoarsely.

"And before you ask, yes, it’s your brothers; I can verify that," Gabriel mumbled.

"Gabriel got us out," Adam said reverently.

Dean stood in shock for a moment longer before he yanked Sam into a bearhug, his eyes closing in fervent gratitude.

"That’s twice, Sammy," he whispered hoarsely. "You gotta stop doing that."

"Not arguing that," Sam rasped.

"Give him a minute," Gabriel advised Adam, who stood watching Sam and Dean, "he’ll get to you."

"No big, it’s not like I actually know him."

"Don’t try to lie to liars," Crowley advised Adam. "It’s a waste of time."

Dean finally let go of Sam and moved over to stand in front of Adam. "I’m sorry you got dragged into this whole mess, kid. And I’m sorry we couldn’t get you out of there before Michael dragged you off."

"Oh, will you hug him already," Gabriel muttered before Adam could respond.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Give it a rest, Gabe. Maybe he doesn’t _want_ to be hugged. Not everyone’s as touchy-feely as you."

"I like him that way," Crowley put in.

"Hug him, Dean," Sam said.

"Yeah, don’t make me get up to do it," Gabriel agreed.

"Oh for—" Dean hugged Adam, squeezing him tightly before stepping back, still gripping Adam’s upper arms while searching his eyes.

"Are you going to be okay?"

"I think so." Adam’s gaze cut to where Gabriel was curled up on the couch before he looked back at Dean. "Now."

"Yeah, he can be a jerk, but he has his moments." Dean laughed at Adam’s expression. "Don’t be impressed by angels just because they’re angels. Believe me, I’ve known a few. Including these two."

"Most of us are dicks," Castiel nodded solemnly.

"See, even the angels agree."

"It’s true," Sam said, nodding, and Gabriel scratched at his jaw as he grinned.

"Don’t hear me arguing that."

"Of the archangels, he’s the only one who’s worth anything at all," Dean said, pointing a thumb at Gabriel. "But I guess you know that."

"He saved us," Adam repeated.

"Yeah, he does that sometimes," Dean nodded.

"I’m trying to break him of it," Crowley muttered.

"Can’t change nature," Gabriel protested before he snickered. "Well, I did, but not really or I wouldn’t—hell, this is giving me a headache."

"You are still Gabriel," Castiel confirmed.

"Of course he is," Crowley exclaimed, placing a protective arm across the archangel. "I hardly think anyone would attempt to impersonate any angel, let alone one of the archangels."

"No," Castiel shook his head as he looked at them. "I meant that his nature has not changed."

"Geeze, do something nice and get insulted for it," Gabriel muttered.

"You wouldn’t recognize me if I didn’t," Crowley pointed out, stroking the hair back from Gabriel’s forehead with his free hand.

"Mmm, good point."

Sam looked over at Dean and Castiel, and his eyebrows rose. "So, the two of you?" he asked.

"Yup." Dean finally released Adam to move back to Castiel’s side, sliding an arm around the angel’s waist. "Thanks to the two yentas over there."

Crowley smirked, and Gabriel squirmed, settling himself more comfortably against the demon’s thigh. "Boo hoo, you hated every minute of it."

Adam’s eyes widened again at that, and he stared at Dean. "This is just getting weirder and weirder," he muttered to himself.

"Welcome to our lives," Sam said. "Just be glad you weren’t around last year to watch these two eye-fucking and totally pretending nothing was going on."

Dean shrugged, but he couldn’t deny it while Castiel flushed but didn’t say anything either.

"Even when he didn’t know what it meant, he was doing it," Gabriel agreed. "It just took a little tutoring to get them both on the same page."

Adam dropped down into a chair at that. "You tutored them in sex?"

"We have video if you’re interested," Crowley offered.

"I didn’t need tutoring, and what do you mean you have video?" Dean demanded.

"We. Have. Video," Gabriel repeated.

"Which we don’t want to see!" Sam exclaimed.

"Why do you have video?" Dean yelled.

"Because they’re perverts," Sam offered at the same time Castiel vanished then reappeared in a split second.

"They do not have the video any longer."

"I love dating an angel," Dean said smugly.

"That’s cheating!" Crowley protested, but he was laughing.

Gabriel smiled proudly at that. "He’s learning."

Adam sank back in his chair, looking shell-shocked.

"Did we break him?" Crowley asked, sounding curious but not overly concerned.

"Adam," Gabriel said smiling gently at the young man, "it’s okay; it’s what they need, a chance to be happy."

"I don’t understand any of you." Adam shook his head.

"You aren’t the first to have said that," Sam assured him. "Sometimes you just have to go with it."

"It’s worked for us," Dean agreed. "Not that I’m telling you to run out and fuck an angel."

Adam glanced over at Gabriel, then down at the floor. "No, I didn’t think you were."

"Not that I’m saying you can’t either, but it’s hard to find good ones." Dean shrugged. "And seriously, dude? Quit looking at Gabe like a lost puppy. Crowley’s mostly on our side, but he’s still a demon."

Crowley chuckled, and Gabriel poked him in the shin. "Stop; he and Sam are under my protection. I pulled them up; I marked them." He smirked slightly. "Like the baby bro marked Dean."

Sam’s eyes widened, and he looked down at himself as if trying to see through his clothes.

"You did _what_?" Crowley growled.

"Babe, I had to pull them out of Hell; that leaves a mark."

Crowley did not look pleased, and Dean was eyeing his brothers curiously. "Okay, let’s hope it doesn’t work the same for you as it does for me."

"I do not believe our attraction for each other was because of my mark," Castiel informed him at the same time Sam pushed his sleeves up, checking his forearms.

"You have my feathers," Gabriel murmured, twisting to look up at Crowley. "Me marking you... wouldn’t be good."

Crowley sulked, but since he really didn’t want to end up as a pile of ash, he had to admit that Gabriel was right, and he leaned over to kiss Gabriel. Across the room Dean was kissing his angel as well after assuring him that the mark had nothing to do with them being together.

"So that’s why Crowley has that necklace?" Adam asked, not seeming as worried as Sam about the mark and where it was.

"I guess so," Sam replied with a shrug, the only other person in the room not currently involved in a lip lock. "That’s probably the only jewelry made of archangel feathers in the history of the world. They seem to like firsts."

"I guess we’re lucky that they do."

Sam nodded. "I don’t think anyone else short of God Himself could have saved us."

"I am beginning to wonder if Gabriel hasn’t taken over for Him," Castiel said quietly, stroking a hand over Dean’s back.

"Bite your tongue!" the archangel snapped, half-sitting up. "I’m not going to be in some bad remake of a Piers Anthony novel!"

Crowley snickered. "I’m sure it would be a good remake if you starred in it."

"I really don’t think that’s helping," Dean said, eyeing Gabriel’s expression. "And with his sense of humor, I think that’s a horrible idea."

"Hey! Who would you rather have in charge; Rafael?"

"Nobody’s been in charge up there for a long time," Dean pointed out. "Aside from keeping your dickwad brothers in hand, I’d say that’s the best scenario. Just leave us alone."

Gabriel pouted at that. "Spoilsport," he muttered.

"Oh, like you want to be in charge," Dean snorted, and Crowley chuckled.

"He knows you well."

"It might be fun for a while, then I’d pawn my duties off on Castiel."

"Like hell!" Dean moved protectively half in front of Castiel, glaring at Gabriel.

"Maybe I lost my mind, and this is all some weird hallucination," Adam mused.

"Trust me, if you had, the hallucination would be less strange," Sam advised him even as he pulled his boots off to examine his feet and shove his jeans up to check his lower legs.

"Not there," Gabriel informed him, causing Crowley to regard him narrowly.

"There aren’t too many more places left, oh messenger of the Lord."

"Elbows to knees are still covered up, oh king of the crossroads," Gabriel responded blithely.

Castiel studied Sam and Adam closely before blinking. "Oh."

Sam’s head jerked up, and he stared at Castiel. "Where is it?"

"Yes, where?" Crowley seconded.

"Your..." The angel cleared his throat and made a vague hand gesture.

"Use your words, Cas," Sam said, utterly bewildered.

"Check your asses," Gabriel sighed.

"Our..." Sam gawked at him.

"You grabbed them by the _ass_?" Crowley glared down at Gabriel.

"They were handy!"

"How the hell do you even get enough of a grip on an ass to drag someone along by it?" Crowley shook his head. "Only you."

"I don’t mind," Adam interjected, "a mark on my ass is better than being Michael’s bitch."

"See!" Gabriel said triumphantly.

Crowley huffed out an impatient breath. "Arms, Gabriel. Grab arms."

"They have nice asses—but yours is better."

"Of course it is." Crowley looked insulted that there was even a question.

"Are we going to judge everyone’s asses? Because I believe that Dean’s is the nicest," Castiel commented.

"No!" Sam squawked, easily able to imagine most of the beings in that room baring their all.

"I hate to admit it, babe," Crowley murmured to Gabriel, "but Cas may have a point."

Gabriel looked musing at that. "True, true; that is one fine ass."

"Okay, that’s just creeping me out," Dean said, pointing at the pair whispering together on the couch. He looked at Sam and Adam. "Are you two up to going to see Bobby? He’s going to want to know about this."

"Will we be able to come back and visit?" Adam asked, looking more at Crowley than Gabriel this time.

"Of course," Crowley said with a shrug. "Now that the archangel here has marked you, he’s going to want to keep an eye on you."

"Plus there’s the fact that we don’t live in flea-bag motels, so it’s a lot more comfortable here."

"So you’re saying we can come back whenever we want?" Dean asked, eyebrows rising.

"Apparently angels come with welcome mats," Crowley sighed.

"It’s a big place; they could each have their own wing," Gabriel protested.

Castiel tightened the arm he had around Dean’s waist at that. "I will stay with Dean."

"Damn right you will," Dean said emphatically. "I’m not leaving you alone with these nuts." He leaned into Castiel. "But coming back when we need a secure place to unwind, yeah, that would be good."

"So consider us your haven then." Gabriel’s voice had the otherworldly quality again, and his smile was warm.

"I don’t know what I’m going to do," Adam said, looking at his brothers. "I’m dead."

Dean shrugged. "So’s Sam. So was I. Although granted, you had a normal life with all the trappings, which we never did. It’s not like anyone outside of a few hunters ever knew we died. You won’t be able to go back to your old life, but with some help, you can start a new life anywhere else you want."

"Anywhere else?" Adam’s voice rose.

"Stay with your brothers," Gabriel cut in. "You may not know each other, but you’re family and—hrmm, I’m not one to be preaching on that, am I?"

"Hardly," Crowley replied dryly while Dean ignored them both, his focus entirely on Adam.

"I didn’t mean that you had to leave, just that you don’t have to stick with us if you don’t want to," he explained. "Hunting’s not for everyone, and I would understand if you just wanted to forget about all of this and live some kind of normal life again."

Adam glanced over at Sam at that, the older man giving him an encouraging smile. "I’ll go with you, for now."

"Glad to have you." Dean grinned briefly. "Good luck with Sam’s long legs in the back of the Impala."

"Back?" Sam repeated incredulously before realizing, "Oh, Cas sticks around now?"

"Yup," Dean nodded.

"I think it’s time for me to get my own car then," Sam said. "With four of us, we need the space, and that way we can split up when we need to."

"Or you could get a mini-van," Gabriel suggested with a smirk.

All three brothers gave him a look of utter disgust while Castiel mused over the comment. "That would allow more room, but I do not believe that Dean would give up his car."

"We are _not_ getting a van," Sam stated emphatically.

"Fine, fine, no van, now shoo, boys, I want a nap," Gabriel grumbled.

Dean snickered. "Is that what you’re calling it now?" He glanced over at Sam and Adam. "Come on, sounds like the angel express is leaving the station."

The other two men rose to stand beside the couple, and Castiel looked steadily at Gabriel. "Thank you for what you did."

"Nothing you wouldn’t have done if you could have."

Dean looked at Gabriel, and he didn’t say anything, but everything he felt was visible in the green gaze. He nodded abruptly, Gabriel returning his gaze until the nod when he waved a hand in their direction. "Shoo now, come back some time in the future."

Castiel must have taken that as a dismissal since he and the brothers vanished, leaving Gabriel and Crowley alone again.

"You’re going to blow your cover of indifference if you keep doing good deeds," Crowley murmured, still stroking Gabriel’s hair.

"With that crew it was blown already, so no harm done there."

Crowley snorted. "And that makes us a halfway house for indigent hunters?"

"I didn’t notice you protesting, and if you didn’t want them here, you certainly would have been vocal about it," Gabriel pointed out, rubbing the side of his face against Crowley’s thigh.

"Don’t be ridiculous; I don’t do nice. I’m a demon."

"We’ll add that to the list of things that you say you don’t do." Gabriel reached out, snapped his fingers, and a filigreed scroll appeared on the wall near the fireplace.

"Smartass," Crowley grumbled, lightly smacking Gabriel’s hip.

"But you love me," Gabriel said smugly.

Crowley grumbled wordlessly, his fingers tightening possessively.

"You can show me how much, or how much you hate admitting that," the archangel continued, twisting so that he was on his back with his head pillowed on Crowley’s thigh, the demon’s hand now over his crotch.

"And how exactly would you like me to do that?" Crowley’s fingers curved over the growing bulge before tugging the tie on Gabriel’s robe loose and spreading it open and then returning to draw a single fingertip along the length of the shaft.

Gabriel squirmed and gave a pleased hum, his eyes going half-lidded as he focused on Crowley’s face and the gleam in his dark eyes. "You could fuck me."

Crowley pondered the suggestion for a bit, that teasing fingertip now lightly circling the base of Gabriel’s cock, sensitizing the area even more. "I suppose I could do that," he decided. "Eventually."

"Even—Well, just remember, I’ve had a trying year; if you take too long, I might just fall asleep."

"Oh, I’m fairly certain I can keep you awake," Crowley assured him. "But we definitely need more room." Between one word and the next they vanished from the den and reappeared on their bed, Gabriel sprawling on the smooth, cool sheets with a bone-deep sigh of pleasure.

"Or up?" he asked, grinning slightly.

"That, my dear archangel, goes without saying." Crowley smirked at him, sliding out from beneath Gabriel’s head and twisting so that he knelt between the invitingly separated legs, his own clothes having vanished somewhere along the way.

"Gorgeous," Gabriel murmured, rubbing his inner calf along Crowley’s side.

"That you are," Crowley agreed. He bent over to place a kiss on the inside of Gabriel’s calf, following it with a gentle nip.

"So glad you admitted it after lusting after Dean’s ass."

"As if you don’t," Crowley retorted laughingly, biting Gabriel again. "If he hadn’t met Castiel, tell me he wouldn’t have ended up in our bed at least once?"

"Oh, at least," Gabriel smirked, "but it’s better for all of us that things worked out as they did."

"Probably. He seems the type you could get used to, and humans have an annoying habit of dying eventually. But that’s not our problem." Crowley inched higher, mixing kisses and bites as he traced the length of Gabriel’s leg.

Gabriel tried to stifle a chuckle that sounded remarkably like a moan. "You do realize who you’re talking to, don’t you?"

"What, you give out immortality too? Have you even told him and Castiel that?"

"Not so much immortality, but I could bring him back and keep him young," Gabriel shrugged before his grin grew mischievous. "If you really want a Winchester in our bed, I’m sure Adam would be honored..."

Crowley raised his head to make a face at Gabriel. "He’s not bad to look at, but Dean’s the interesting one. And if you’re still thinking about them, I obviously need to try harder." The next nip was to the soft, smooth skin in the crease where Gabriel’s leg joined his torso, causing him to groan.

"I dunno, it looks like you’re pretty hard already," Gabriel purred, stretching a hand out to trail his fingers over Crowley’s cock.

"And yet you were still talking about Adam." Crowley thrust forward against Gabriel’s hand. His tongue dragged over the spot he’d just bitten, and then he sucked, clearly planning to leave a mark.

"Maybe I was trying to get you—oh hells, Crowley—jealous."

Crowley just chuckled against the damp flesh, not releasing it until he was satisfied with the size and darkness of the mark, and Gabriel was panting heavily, and his hand was trembling against Crowley’s erection.

"I like you this way," Crowley purred, raising his head to smile at Gabriel briefly before ducking back between his legs. He gently sucked on first one ball, then the other, loving the way Gabriel moved restlessly.

"Sorry, not going to spend time visiting with the family to get that result," Gabriel gasped out, planting his feet on the bed and arching up and off it, offering more of himself to Crowley.

"I meant hot and needy." Crowley chuckled darkly, and then he caught Gabriel’s legs, drawing them over his shoulders. With Gabriel wide open to him, it was easy to lap at the tight hole, his tongue teasing the quivering muscle.

"Al-always hot." The muscles in Gabriel’s stomach and legs clenched, and his hands fisted in the rumpled sheets.

Crowley chuckled against him, and Gabriel growled though he didn’t try to get away from the torturous vibrations against his ass. Crowley rewarded him by pressing harder until his tongue forced its way inside. At the same time, his hands pulled Gabriel’s cheeks farther apart, his thumbs lightly brushing the stretched skin around his entrance.

A whine escaped the archangel’s lips, and he consciously relaxed his body, allowing Crowley’s tongue to slip in a bit more, which Crowley took immediate advantage of. He loved Gabriel like this, coming apart because of what Crowley was doing and entirely his in a way the archangel would never belong to anyone else. He leisurely fucked Gabriel with his tongue, enjoying every sound and shudder.

"Crowley..." Gabriel gasped and spasmed, his whole body arching off the bed as he came, spewing his chest with his come.

But Crowley didn’t let up, continuing exactly what he was doing, though now with the addition of a hand sliding up Gabriel’s torso to toy with his nipples, flicking and tugging the hard nubs.

"Damn demon," Gabriel panted, though his eyes were warm with affection even as he twisted under Crowley’s touch.

"Redundant," Crowley pointed out in a moment when he pulled back slightly to relax his tongue, replacing it with two fingers sliding deep inside Gabriel.

"My demon." Gabriel’s voice grew deeper, and he clenched down around Crowley’s fingers as he spoke.

"Always," Crowley rasped before surging upward to kiss Gabriel, claiming his mouth, Gabriel’s arms enfolding him as their tongues slid together and Gabriel’s legs hitched up around Crowley’s hips, pulling them together.

Crowley stared down into the bright whiskey eyes as he reared back and then drove forward, sinking balls deep into Gabriel in a single thrust.

"Oh yes..." The second word was drawn out into a sibilant hiss as Gabriel bucked up to meet Crowley’s thrust, his fingers dragging against the expanse of the demon’s back as they started to move together.

"My angel," Crowley rasped. " _My_ Gabriel."

"Forever," Gabriel vowed, the single word seeming to hang in the air between them.

"Yes." Crowley caught one of Gabriel’s hands in his, interlacing their fingers to give them both something to hold on to as they moved together. "I love you."

"I love you too," Gabriel whispered, tightening his fingers around Crowley’s, his free hand tracing over Crowley’s back.

"Which some would say makes you crazy... and therefore perfect for me." Crowley smiled down at him, still moving leisurely, wanting to make this last.

"As if the opposite isn’t true as well." Gabriel leaned up to capture Crowley’s mouth, leisurely exploring it as they rocked together. Eventually Crowley’s hips began to move a little faster, the pleasure mounting as they lost themselves in each other.

"Let go." Gabriel whispered the words against Crowley’s mouth and tightened down around him, urging him on with word and action.

"Only with you, always with you." Crowley shuddered and continued driving into him.

Gabriel nodded before kissing him frantically, stroking his tongue along Crowley’s and his fingers stroking against him until Crowley lost all control and was slamming into him, intent on driving them both over the edge.

The bed slammed against the wall with the force of their movements, the headboard leaving indentations in the plaster that grew deeper and more numerous with each thrust, and Gabriel groaned into Crowley’s mouth, his body tightening beneath the demon’s.

"Come for me," Crowley rasped, catching Gabriel’s gaze with his again and not releasing it. As if waiting for that command, Gabriel threw his head back, his climax racing through him and splashing over Crowley’s stomach, the spasms forcing Crowley over as well. He shuddered, buried deep inside Gabriel as he came.

Gabriel dragged his hand free of Crowley’s grasp to enable himself to wrap both arms around Crowley’s back, holding him close as they both recovered. Crowley lay sprawled over him, loose-limbed and sated, a smile curving his lips.

"See," he murmured. "It’s not just the wings."

Gabriel smiled up at him as he stroked a hand over Crowley’s back. "I know," he said quietly.

Crowley pressed a kiss to the base of Gabriel’s throat. "Go to sleep, Gabriel. You’ve done your good deed."

"Promise you’ll be here when I wake up?"

"Always."

END


End file.
